Multiple dedicated network connections may be used to connect endpoints in a wide area network. One direct network connection may be designated for network communications until a fault in the dedicated network connection occurs. Another of the dedicated network connections may then be designated for network communications. This transition may result in communication downtime, computational overhead, and other effects.